1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to electronic systems, and more particularly, to rotary traveling wave oscillators.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Multiphase oscillators can be used in a variety of applications, including, for example, telecommunications, optical networks, radar systems, and/or chip-to-chip communication. For instance, a multiphase oscillator can be included in a frequency synthesizer to generate an output clock signal that has a controlled phase and frequency relationship relative to a reference clock signal. Multiphase oscillators can also be used in data converters, such as analog-to-digital converters (ADCs).
There is a need for improved multiphase oscillators.